Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai Manga
Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai (かぐや様は告らせたい～天才たちの恋愛頭脳戦～ Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai: Tensai-tachi no Renai Zunousen, lit. "Kaguya Wants to be Confessed To: The Geniuses' War of Love and Brains") is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Akasaka Aka. The manga was serialized in Young Jump since May 19, 2015. Sypnosis Considered a genius due to having the highest grades in the country, Miyuki Shirogane leads the prestigious Shuchiin Academy's student council as its president, working alongside the beautiful and wealthy vice president Kaguya Shinomiya. The two are often regarded as the perfect couple by students despite them not being in any sort of romantic relationship. However, the truth is that after spending so much time together, the two have developed feelings for one another; unfortunately, neither is willing to confess, as doing so would be a sign of weakness. With their pride as elite students on the line, Miyuki and Kaguya embark on a quest to do whatever is necessary to get a confession out of the other. Through their daily antics, the battle of love begins! Characters [[Kaguya Shinomiya|'Kaguya Shinomiya']] Kaguya Shinomiya ( , Shinomiya Kaguya) is the main female protagonist of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. She is a student at Shuchi'in senior highschool and the vice president of the student council in the academy. Ishigami Yu Ishigami Yu ( , Ishigami Yu) is one of the main characters of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. He is a student at Shuchi'in Academy and the treasurer of the student council in the academy. Miyuki Shirogane Miyuki Shirogane '( , ''Shirogane Miyuki) is the main male protagonist of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. He is a student in Shuchi'insenior highschool and the president of the student council in the academy. '''Chika Fujiwara Chika Fujiwara ( , Fujiwara Chika) is one of the main characters of Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai. She is a student at Shuchi'in senior highschool and the treasurer of the student council in the academy. Volumes Volume Covers Volume 1.png|Volume 1 Volume2-01.png|Volume 2 Volume3-01.png|Volume 3 Volume4-01.png|Volume 4 Volume5-01.jpg|Volume 5 Volume6-01.jpg|Volume 6 Volume7-01.jpg|Volume 7 KaguyaV8.jpg|Volume 8 Volume9-01.png|Volume 9 Chapters Main Article: Kaguya-sama Wa Kokruasetai Chapters Chapter Covers Chapter1-01.png|Chapter 1 Chapter2-01.png|Chapter 2 Chapter3-01.png|Chapter 3 Chapter4-01.png|Chapter 4 Chapter5-01.png|Chapter 5 Chapter6-01.png|Chapter 6 Chapter7-01.png|Chapter 7 Chapter8-01.png|Chapter 8 Chapter9-01.png|Chapter 9 Chapter10-01.png|Chapter 10 Chapter11-01.png|Chapter 11 Chapter12-01.png|Chapter 12 Chapter13-01.png|Chapter 13 Chapter14-01.png|Chapter 14 Chapter15-01.png|Chapter 15 Chapter16-01.png|Chapter 16 Chapter17-01.png|Chapter 17 Chapter18-01.png|Chapter 18 Chapter19-01.png|Chapter 19 Chapter20-01.png|Chapter 20 Chapter21-01.png|Chapter 21 Chapter22-01.png|Chapter 22 Chapter23-01.png|Chapter 23 Chapter24-01.png|Chapter 24 Chapter25-01.png|Chapter 25 Chapter26-01.png|Chapter 26 Chapter27-01.png|Chapter 27 Chapter28-01.png|Chapter 28 Chapter29-01.png|Chapter 29 Chapter30-01.png|Chapter 30 Chapter31-01.png|Chapter 31 Chapter32-01.png|Chapter 32 Chapter33-01.png|Chapter 33 Chapter34-01.png|Chapter 34 Chapter35-01.png|Chapter 35 Chapter36-01.png|Chapter 36 Chapter37-01.png|Chapter 37 Chapter38-01.png|Chapter 38 Chapter39-01.png|Chapter 39 Chapter40-01.png|Chapter 40 Chapter41-01.png|Chapter 41 Chapter42-01.png|Chapter 42 Chapter43-01.png|Chapter 43 Chapter44-01.png|Chapter 44 Chapter45-01.png|Chapter 45 Chapter46-01.png|Chapter 46 Chapter47-01.png|Chapter 47 Chapter48-01.png|Chapter 48 Chapter49-01.png|Chapter 49 Chapter50-01.png|Chapter 50 Chapter51-01.png|Chapter 51 Chapter52-01.png|Chapter 52 Chapter53-01.png|Chapter 53 Chapter54-01.png|Chapter 54 Chapter55-01.png|Chapter 55 Chapter56-01.png|Chapter 56 Chapter57-01.png|Chapter 57 Chapter58-01.png|Chapter 58 Chapter59-01.png|Chapter 59 Chapter60-01.png|Chapter 60 Chapter61-01.png|Chapter 61 Chapter62-01.png|Chapter 62 Chapter63-01.png|Chapter 63 Chapter64-01.png|Chapter 64 Chapter65-01.png|Chapter 65 Chapter66-01.png|Chapter 66 Chapter67-01.png|Chapter 67 Chapter68-01.png|Chapter 68 Chapter69-01.png|Chapter 69 Chapter70-01.png|Chapter 70 Chapter71-01.png|Chapter 71 Chapter72-01.png|Chapter 72 Chapter73-01.png|Chapter 73 Chapter74-01.png|Chapter 74 Chapter75-01.png|Chapter 75 Chapter76-01.png|Chapter 76 Chapter77-01.png|Chapter 77 Chapter78-01.png|Chapter 78 Chapter79-01.png|Chapter 79 Chapter80-01.png|Chapter 80 Chapter81-01.png|Chapter 81 Chapter82-01.png|Chapter 82 Chapter83-01.png|Chapter 83 Chapter84-01.png|Chapter 84 Chapter85-01.png|Chapter 85 Chapter86-01.png|Chapter 86 Chapter87-01.png|Chapter 87 Chapter88-01.png|Chapter 88 Chapter89-01.png|Chapter 89 Chapter90-01.png|Chapter 90 Chapter91-01.png|Chapter 91 Chapter92-01.png|Chapter 92 Chapter93-01.png|Chapter 93 Chapter94-01.png|Chapter 94 Chapter95-01.png|Chapter 95 Chapter96-01.png|Chapter 96 Chapter97-01.png|Chapter 97 Chapter98-01.png|Chapter 98 Chapter99-01.png|Chapter 99 Chapter100-01.png|Chapter 100 Chapter101-01.png|Chapter 101 Chapter102-01.png|Chapter 102 Chapter103-01.png|Chapter 103 Chapter104-01.png|Chapter 104 Chapter105-01.png|Chapter 105 Chapter106-01.png|Chapter 106 Chapter107-01.png|Chapter 107 Chapter108-01.png|Chapter 108|link=Chapter 108 109.png|Chapter109|link=Chapter 109 110.png|Chapter110|link=Chapter 110 See Also *Timeline Navigation Category:Media